A variety of different types of exercise devices have been developed and manufactured to assist individuals in performing a variety of different types of isometric exercises, including back-stretching exercises. One such exercise device includes 2 U-shaped bars. A first larger U-shaped bar includes a central cylindrical leg pad. A second U-shaped bar includes two cylindrical leg pads and is rigidly affixed to the first U-shaped bar so that the plane of the second U-shaped bar is nearly perpendicular to the plane of the first U-shaped bar. This currently available exercise device is useful for isometric back-stretching exercises that can relieve lower back pain. However, this exercise device is relatively expensive to manufacture, is somewhat bulky and difficult to maneuver and manipulate, and requires relatively large-volume packaging for shipping and distribution.